


Gone Awry

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Dark Castle, Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: When Belle finds out Gaston’s fate in the Enchanted Forest, she comes up with a way of punishing Rumpel. Unfortunately, it quickly backfires. Dark Castle, Established Relationship.Written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: “Who can withhold sex the longest until one gives up?”





	Gone Awry

 

“You turned him into a rose!”

“Well, I was doing you a favour in the long run. It’s not like you really wanted to marry him.”

“Rumpelstiltskin, turn him back this instant!”

It was quite the strangest face-off that had ever happened in the Dark Castle, and the place had seen some interesting and rather spectacular events in its time thanks to the somewhat inflammatory and divisive nature of its primary inhabitant. Most of these particular altercations, however, ended up with the Dark One quickly and easily taking the upper hand.

This particular one was definitely unusual in that respect. Rumpelstiltskin was standing at one side of the table, looking a peculiar mixture of contrite, obstinate, and aroused, and Belle was standing on the other side with her arms folded looking incredibly unimpressed. It was clear to the outside observer that the Dark One was at a disadvantage, but to the outside observer, it would be unclear what the single rose in the vase on the table between them had to do with their argument.

“Rumpelstiltskin, turn him back into a man and send him on his way.”

“Really, my dear, it was his own fault. If you show up on my doorstep and proceed to wave your sword at me as soon as I open the door, demanding that I unhand a young woman who came with me of her own free will, then naturally there are going to be repercussions for that. I was acting in self-defence!”

The argument, that was quickly rattling towards its conclusion, had come on a rather convoluted journey from its innocent beginnings. Belle had remarked that the rose Rumpelstiltskin had given her seemed to be lasting an unusually long time without wilting, and she wondered what kind of magic he was using to keep it alive so long.

Rumpelstiltskin had been somewhat averse to sharing the secret with her, and she had at first assumed that he was keeping it to himself out of some kind of magician’s code. Naturally, since he was not being forthcoming, Belle’s next move was to take a look in some of his books in the library to try and work out the spell for herself.

Once she’d realised that the rose was not in fact a normal rose and had been transfigured from a human being, she’d been rather anxious to find out which poor unfortunate soul was now doomed to a life in vase on the Dark One’s table. Her feelings on finding out that the rose had been, before the transformation, her erstwhile fiancé Sir Gaston, were somewhat muddled. True, she had not wanted to marry him and would not have been happy with him had the match gone ahead, but she would have made the best of it. He was a boorish brute, that was certain, but she wasn’t really sure that he deserved his current state.

So, she had confronted Rumpelstiltskin with this knowledge and since she was fundamentally a good person who did not condone the suffering of others, she had demanded that he first explain himself and then return Gaston to his human form.

“Can he see us?” she asked presently, looking critically at the rose, still half-expecting Gaston’s voice to come out of it begging for mercy at any moment. That would actually have been quite entertaining, but she wasn’t about to let Rumpelstiltskin know that. She was supposed to be angry at him, after all. She _was_ angry at him, and it was getting ever harder to remain so when the humour of the situation kept creeping up on her. “Is he aware of his surroundings?”

“As you can see, the rose has no eyes or ears and is blissfully unaware of what is going on around it,” Rumpel said, indicating the vase with a flourish. “It is, to all intents and purposes, a completely normal rose with absolutely nothing strange about it. Were I to transform him back, he would go about his business with no recollection whatsoever of his time in botanical form. Well. That’s not _strictly_ true. There would be one unfortunate side effect, but that that’s entirely out of my hands. In fact, that’s your fault.”

“My fault? What on earth could be my fault?”

“Well, you did trim him, my dear.”

“Oh my word.” Belle’s hands flew to her mouth. “Is he going to be all right? Are you even able to turn him back now? Did I trim his feet?”

“No, no, fear not. He will be able to walk out of here with no problems, all limbs intact. He might have some fundamental trouble getting whichever poor maiden he does eventually marry with child though.”

Belle took a moment to digest the full meaning of Rumpelstiltskin’s words and tried her very hardest not to laugh at Gaston’s predicament. Anger and laughter were vying for dominance, but she was determined that Rumpel should suffer some kind of repercussion for his actions. Gaston had only been concerned for her safety after all. (Or had he, a snide little voice in the back of her mind asked. Had he been more concerned with the prestige of taking on the Dark One and being able to show off his prize of a fiancée once more?)

“Well, perhaps without them he’ll start thinking with his brain more,” she muttered. “Turn him back, Rumpelstiltskin. Please. I can’t very well keep him around the place knowing that he’s actually Gaston, as pretty as he looks right now. It would feel strange having him watch us all the time and I’d feel bad just tossing him out with the vegetable peelings onto the compost heap.”

“He would make excellent compost, dear. Your herb garden has been looking a little tired and in need of nourishment recently.”

Belle just looked at him. “My personal thoughts towards the man aside, I am not turning him into compost. Turn him back, please.”

She could feel the blush rising in her face. Even though Rumpelstiltskin had said that the rose was unconscious, she still felt like it was a spectator to their argument – and to all of the other things that had happened in the Great Hall whilst it had been there sitting innocently on the side and she had thought it was just a rose. How many times had she and Rumpel made love on this very table that Gaston was now adorning? She cringed to think of it.

Rumpelstiltskin heaved a dramatic sigh. If there was one thing that he had learned over Belle’s stay in the Dark Castle, from her first few days there to the loving relationship they now shared, it was that she was stubborn, and if she wanted something done, then she would see it done. If he didn’t turn Gaston back, then Belle would undoubtedly raid his workroom until she found some kind of magic that would enable her to do it herself.

“Very well. I will restore him to a much less aesthetically pleasing form.”

He plucked the rose out of the vase and stalked over towards the front doors with it, setting it on the mat outside and waving a hand. The inky purple smoke engulfed the bloom, and a moment later, Sir Gaston was once more standing on the doorstep, looking rather confused. He saw Rumpelstiltskin, and Belle hovering in the doorway beside him, and immediately went to draw his sword, only to find that it was no longer there.

“I took the precaution of removing your weapon, dearie,” Rumpelstiltskin said. “Now, back to where you came from, off you pop. No need to return, for I can assure you that your wonderful fiancée is incredibly satisfied with her current situation and I really doubt that you would be able to provide the same… stimulation.”

Belle smiled. “Goodbye, Gaston.”

Still rather blindsided by what had just happened, Gaston didn’t even protest as magic swirled around him once more, sending him back to the Marchlands and Maurice’s castle. He never did remember what had happened during his visit to the Dark One, but he knew that something must have gone on, for he could have sworn he only left Maurice two days prior and was most alarmed to find that he’d been absent for three months.

Back in the Dark Castle, Rumpelstiltskin closed the doors and turned to Belle.

“There,” he said. “Sir Gaston is back safe and sound from whence he came. Are you happy now?”

Belle gave a nod. “Yes. I’m glad that you’ve rectified what you did, but that doesn’t absolve you doing it in the first place.”

Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow. “Are you intending to punish me, my dear?”

“Yes.”

“Do I get any intimation as to what this punishment might entail? You know that I can be very apologetic when I want to be.” He ran his hands lightly up her arms, going in for a kiss, but Belle shook her head, twisting out of his hold on her.

“Oh no,” she said. “No, none of that. In fact, that’s your punishment. I’m sleeping in my old room tonight.”

As she left the room with a smug little smile on her face, Rumpelstiltskin conceded that she had definitely got the upper hand on him, just as she always managed to do.

Still. Perhaps there was a way in which he could turn this punishment of hers to his advantage eventually. A plan was beginning to form in the back of his mind, and he was very much looking forward to seeing what the outcome would be in the end.

X

Lying in her bed and gazing up at the darkened ceiling, Belle fell to thinking about her and Rumpelstiltskin’s relationship. Ever since they had made the transition from maid and master to friends to eventually lovers, they had not spent a night apart from each other. She had moved into his bedroom as naturally as anything, and she had felt at home there right away. Being back in her own room, even of her own volition, felt strange.

Although they were definitely still in the first moon of their love and they were very much enjoying discovering each other’s bodies, their likes and dislikes, there were still many nights when they didn’t make love and just lay together, curled around each other like puzzle pieces that had finally found their perfect fit. Belle smiled to herself. When Rumpel had first come to her home in the Marchlands and had made his offer, he had explicitly stated that he was not looking for love. Nevertheless, love had found him anyway, and it had found Belle as well. She had not anticipated ever falling in love with Rumpel. Marriage had been so far from her mind at the time. The ogres were coming and all of their allied lands had fallen. She might have been betrothed to Gaston, but she had never thought about actually being married to him because she was so certain that they’d all be murdered in their beds by ogres the next day. Planning that far ahead was ridiculous.

But now the ogres were gone, and so was Gaston, and now Belle was in the wonderful position of being with a man that she loved and had chosen for herself. Perhaps there were some out there who would say that Rumpelstiltskin had charmed her, used his magic to make her love him, or that she loved him out of fear of what he might do if she did not. Belle knew better. She had never been afraid of Rumpel, and she knew that their mutual attraction had taken him by surprise as much as she it had her.

Her mind came full circle back to Gaston. She wasn’t exactly sad to see the back of him, although she was still annoyed at Rumpel for what he had done. It wasn’t so much that he had done it as that he hadn’t told her. Keeping her distance rather than allowing him to smooth things over with his wonderful tongue and fingers was petty, she knew, but at the same time it was the only kind of punishment that she could think of. His magic assured that pretty much anything else that she could impose upon him was futile.

Belle shifted under the covers, rubbing her thighs together. The only downside to withholding sex from Rumpel was that she was withholding it from herself as well, and her body had had to choose tonight to feel ever-increasing urges towards him. If she didn’t know better then she’d say that he’d had a magical hand in her current desire, but she knew that he’d never use magic on her without her consent. No, this need was entirely psychological. Now that she’d physically separated herself from him and knew that she couldn’t have him, she wanted him more than ever, never mind that she had been the one to enforce the punishment. Now, it seemed like it was punishing her more than it was punishing him. Rumpel had lived a celibate life for quite a few years before he and Belle had begun their relationship and therefore he probably wouldn’t miss her body for a couple of nights. He’d find something to do to occupy his mind up in his tower, and it could be next Wednesday before she saw him again.

Yes, she had definitely made a mistake there, and she was already regretting it. Still, she had to see it through. It was only one night, after all, and tomorrow she would be back in his arms and he could sate her every need to their hearts’ content.

As she had predicted, the next morning Rumpel was nowhere to be seen, although several bumps and thuds and alarming bubbling noises could be heard coming from the workroom. A few times, Belle considered going up to tell him that all was forgiven now and their relationship could resume its intimate terms, but she decided better of it in the face of the billowing smoke that could be seen drifting away from the tower. Whatever he was working on was probably volatile.

It was dinner time before he actually emerged, smelling slightly scorched but looking pleased with himself nonetheless. He did not seem at all perturbed for her absence from his bed last night, but when he greeted her with a kiss and a whisper in her ear of _I missed you so much_ , she knew that she’d had at least some effect on him.

“So, will you be staying away tonight?” he asked. There was a definite note of contrition in his voice, and Belle shook her head.

“No, I think you’ve learned your lesson.”

“Perfect.”

The note of contrition had gone, and Belle narrowed her eyes. Rumpelstiltskin was up to something, and whilst she thought she might know what it was, the only way to know for certain was to go along with him. That was the only way to get to the bottom of a lot of what Rumpel did, and by the time everything became clear, he was already bounding forward onto the next thing and dragging Belle along with him. She wouldn’t have had it any other way, though. She enjoyed the little adventures that they’d had together, and she would have perfectly willing to be taken along on this domestic one too, if she didn’t think that she was going to end up with the rather desperate end of the deal.

Rumpel did love a desperate soul, after all.

 X

After two nights back in Rumpel’s bed, Belle came to the conclusion that he was in fact trying to send her mad with lust, and that her original idea had been a very bad one. She was going to have to find another way to show him her displeasure at transfiguring people into roses in the future, because she was definitely not using this particular method again. The only thing she could hope was that he wouldn’t be turning any more people into flowers, and that the situation would never again arise. She already knew that she was becoming a good influence on him in many ways, and she just hoped that the upward trend would continue.

For now, though, she needed to come or she was certain that she was going to explode.

Rumpel was back in his workroom, tinkering with a potion that needed delicate attention and the addition of certain precise ingredients under the light of a crescent moon, and Belle knew that she had more than enough time to see to her own needs. Drawing the screen across, she asked the castle for a tub of hot water and began to undress.

Whilst Rumpel had not been physically cold or distant for these past two nights, he had not responded to any of her advances or intimations that she wanted more than the gentle kisses and embraces that he was giving her. Their intimacy had been lovely but entirely chaste and celibate, and Belle knew that he was attempting to show her the futility of her idea. She was human, hot-blooded and mortal, in the first throes of a new, deep true love, and she wanted more. Rumpel had been around on the earth long enough not to be quite as needy. It was exactly as she had suspected.

Belle sank down into the water, the heat suffusing her skin and firing the desire in her veins even further, and she slipped a hand down between her thighs, combing through her nether curls to slip into her folds.

She would really rather that it was Rumpel’s fingers there, but he’d made it clear that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. If he was going to play that game, then Belle was more than happy to play along. As soon as she got this blessed release, then she would be fine, and she and Rumpel could return to denying each other for as long as they could stand. Really though, these things were so much better when enjoyed with someone else.

Belle coaxed out her swollen pearly, rubbing little circles around it with one finger as another dipped down into her entrance, feeling her slippery fluids collecting there before the warm water washed them away. Her knees were shaking, creating ripples in the surface of the misty water, and Belle closed her eyes, leaning back against the copper tub and letting the blissful pleasure overtake her.

She was almost there. Just another couple of little touches would do it. She had been so desperate for this for so long that it was not going to take her long to find that wonderful peak.

“So what are you up to then, my dear?”

Belle’s eyes shot open and she moved her hands away from her folds, drawing her knees up with a shriek of alarm. Although she knew that it was Rumpel, it was still something of a shock to be interrupted at such a crucial moment.

He was peering around the bath screen with that insatiable little grin on his face, and Belle couldn’t decide whether she wanted to kiss him or smack him.

“Well, since you seemed to be completely oblivious to my exertions in that area, I decided that I would simply make do without you,” she said, although she knew that the effect was lost somewhat by the flush in her cheeks and her thoroughly ruffled air.

“Oh, I wasn’t oblivious at all, darling Belle.” Rumpel came around the screen fully and perched on the edge of the tub. “I know full well what you’ve been feeling these past two nights since you returned to our bed.”

Belle raised an eyebrow. “Oh yes? And what do you think you’ve gained by this?”

“Apart from a lover so deliciously desperate to be sated?” Rumpel laughed. “I think we both know what this is about, Belle. I think we both know that we enjoy each other too much to deny what we both want.”

“So why don’t you stop denying yourself now and put an end to our misery?” Belle let her legs fall open again in the water, inviting him to join her in the tub and finish what she had already started.

Rumpel didn’t move, and the smile on his face was becoming ever more devilish. Whatever he had up his sleeve, there was evidently more to come.

“Oh no, my love, I think I’d like to tease you a little bit more. There’s something absolutely delectable about seeing you like this, the highborn lady come so thoroughly undone.”

Belle let her gaze travel down his body to the space below his belt. From the hardening bulge in his leather, he seemed to be in need of this release just as much as she was, and she wondered what his plan was.

“So how do you propose to tease me to distraction without doing the same to yourself?” she asked.

“Oh, you’ll see.”

He stood again, slowly unfastening the buttons of his waistcoat and shirt, and Belle’s tongue darted out to lick her lips at the sight. There had always been something incredibly erotic in the act of Rumpel removing the layers of his armour and showing her the wonderful shimmering skin beneath. When they had first begun their relationship, Rumpel had been somewhat self-conscious about his appearance beneath his clothes, and it had been at such odds to his usual personality that Belle had set about doing everything in her power to assure him that he was an incredibly desirable man despite the unusual colour and texture of his skin.

Perhaps it was her imagination, but she did think that he was looking particularly delectable today. Maybe it was just because she was so aroused to begin with, it was increasing the intensity of everything in her mind. Perhaps it was because he had finally that her words were the truth, and he was feeling comfortable in his own skin at last. All Belle knew was that she was only a few seconds away from jumping out of the bath and tackling him down to the floor in order to have her way with him. He was certainly right about teasing her to distraction, but she knew that there would be more to come and as much as she desperately wanted him, it would pay for her to wait.

At least, she hoped that it would pay for her to wait. Rumpel had always been a generous lover during their time together and as much as he teased her, he always made sure that she found blissful completion at the end of it. Today she wasn’t so sure. There was something devilish in his eyes as he waved a hand and the rest of his clothes with their complicated lacings vanished with the magic, leaving him as bare as she was, his cock stiff and throbbing in front of him with the same need that she felt. If teasing was on the menu as an encore of his retaliation against her abstinence, then she didn’t know what she might have let herself in for.

“Do you mind if I join you, my dear lady?” he asked, indicating the tub. Belle drew her knees up and let them loll apart, beckoning him in between them, but he did not press up close to her as he had done before when they had shared this tub. Instead, he settled himself opposite, his feet just brushing against hers but no other part of him touching her.

Belle wriggled in anticipation as he simply sat there for a few minutes, eyes closed, letting the warmth of the water permeate through him.

Then he took himself in hand and began to touch to relieve the pressure, just as she had been doing when he had interrupted her. He wasn’t paying her any attention at all, focussed entirely on his cock, on his own pleasure.

Belle groaned. Yes, this was a very effective method of teasing her to distraction whilst getting the best out of the deal himself. She reached out to touch him, but his other hand batted her away.

“Oh no, dear. I’m rather enjoying this.”

“I can tell you are.” His cock was flushed dark and drops of white seed were already visible in the water. “I’m not.”

“Are you sure you’re not?”

Belle just gave a moan of need and frustration. Coherent language was falling by the wayside in the wake of this sweet torture. She needed the release so badly it felt like her entire body was coiled liked a spring, waiting to be set free and to burst into bright warmth, but at the same time, Rumpel was not wrong. Watching him to pleasure himself like this was indeed thrilling. Perhaps if she had not been so very on edge to start with, she would have found even more enjoyment from it, but as things stood, right now all it was doing was adding to the building want.

“Please, Rumpel!” she groaned. “Please!”

Objectively, she knew that all she had to do was to slip a hand between her legs and touch herself, but it wouldn’t be the same. Rumpel had gone to such lengths to get her into this state, and he could be the one to get her out of it. She thought that was what he wanted. He wouldn’t have taken so much care over the preparations for this moment if he didn’t have some kind of a plan in mind. No, it was his fingers that she really craved rather than her own. From the heavy, breathy noises that Rumpel was making and the increased pace of his strokes, his hips twitching and jerking up into his hand, it wasn’t going to be long before he was spent, and then he would turn his attentions to her.

He came with a cry, his limbs going slack and a look of boneless relaxation creeping over his features. The sight of it was almost enough to take Belle over the edge with him, and she could not help but give another moan as he let go of his softening cock and slowly opened his eyes, taking in her flushed face and the desire in her eyes.

“Would you agree, my darling, that either of us denying the other what we both so desperately want is counterintuitive?” Rumpel asked, and finally, finally, he slipped a hand between her legs and petted at her folds, sliding a finger up between them to coax out her swollen pearl and rub lazy circles around it, making her scream unashamedly at the wonderful sensation.

“Yes,” she moaned as he pressed another finger into her entrance, stroking her walls as she took him in deeper. “Yes, I think there are better ways of punishing you for turning people into roses.”

“I very much look forward to seeing what you have in mind, my dear.”

He pressed a kiss to her knee. Belle couldn’t be angry at him for not taking her seriously, not when he was doing such wonderful things with his hands, things that she had missed so much when they had been withholding their affections from each other.

She said no more, her voice was lost to arousal and delight as Rumpel continued to touch her in just the right way in all the right places, and she came with a sob of his name, a sound of utter relief after spending so long on the edge of what felt like her very sanity. As she came down from the high, she felt Rumpel’s arms come around her and she shifted her position in the tub, snuggling against him, their wet skin sliding together. The water was still warm in spite of the time they’d spent in it, and Belle knew that Rumpel was using a little magic to prolong their time together. She didn’t blame him; she could gladly stay in his arms like this for an eternity and more.

“Looking forward to my inventive punishment methods implies you’re going to do something I disapprove of,” Belle said presently.

“Not exactly. It’s more that I’m interested as to what you come up with. I assure you that I’m going to be the paragon of good behaviour from now on.”

Belle just looked up at him, her eyebrows raised in disbelief. “I think that being a paragon of anything goes against your very nature.”

“I’m wounded, Belle!” His voice was full of mock offence, just as he had been back in the war room when her father had called him a beast.

“I’m right, though, aren’t I?”

“That’s beside the point. Still, I think that this little experiment of ours has proved one thing.”

“Oh yes?” Belle asked. “And what might that be?”

“We’re both as insatiable as each other.”

As he leaned in to capture a kiss from her, Belle would heartily agree with him.


End file.
